La douleur de la solitude
by Okami-baka
Summary: Elle pense. Trop.


Titre : La douleur de la solitude

Rating : Tristounet, donc T

Commentaire : Tout il est de moi

\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/

_**La douleur de la solitude**_

Pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ? Et surtout, pour qui ? Tant de question sans réponses se bousculent dans Sa tête. Elle est seule, dans sa chambre froide, et Elle se sent mal. Pourquoi ? Elle a l'impression d'être nulle, inutile. Quoi qu'Elle fasse, c'est raté... Quand ? Quand a-t-Elle commencé à être si seule, solitaire ? Sûrement l'a-t-Elle toujours été. Elle n'a sans aucun doute toujours été aussi vide. Vide. Comme une coquille d'huître morte. Vide. Sans émotion. Ni joie, ni tristesse, juste un regard acerbe sur le monde. Comment ? Comment peut-Elle ne se rendre compte que maintenant de tout cela, de toute cette misère dans son âme ? Comment a-t-Elle fait pour vivre toutes ces années dans un semblant de vie heureuse et épanouie, qui n'est qu'une illusion dans laquelle Elle se complait, dans laquelle Elle se laisse bercer ? Illusion qu'Elle ne veut pas quitter. Car Elle ne s'imagine pas vivre sans ce doux rêve éphémère. Aussi beau et fragile qu'un papillon. Elle sait que plus le temps passe, plus la chute du retour à la réalité sera dure. Et pourtant... Pourtant des personnes sont venues lui parler. Des personnes sont venues la faire rire, sourire, se sentir bien, même si ce n'était que l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que la méfiance ne s'installe à nouveau. Des personnes sont venues chercher du réconfort auprès d'Elle. Mais Elle est trop fière, d'une fierté mal placée, pour faire comme eux... Elle préfère se murer dans son monde intérieur froid, désert, reclus, vide. Se cachant derrière des écrans, faisant croire à une bonne humeur intarissable. Devant ses amies et sa famille, Elle se force, fait semblant, joue la comédie, Elle rit, sourit, fait de l'humour, comme toute jeune fille de son âge et de sa condition. Mais à l'intérieur Elle souffre. Probablement n'est-Elle pas la seule. Mais ça, personne ne le sait. Pour qui ? Pour qui fait-Elle tout ça ? Pas pour Elle-même en tout cas. Ou peut-être que si. Pour qui d'autre sinon ? Elle se cache tellement qu'Elle n'est qu'une étrangère à ses propres yeux. Qu'Elle n'est même pas attachée aux membres de sa famille. La « Elle » que connaissent les personnes de son entourage, Elle ne la connait pas, Elle la déteste, Elle l'envie. Elle voudrait la faire disparaître à jamais. Mais Elle a peur, donc Elle laisse l'autre « Elle » vivre à sa place. Pour que la vrai « Elle » puisse survivre. Elle ressent un manque. Un manque impérieux, qui lui retourne les boyaux, lui brouille les idées, lui voile la vision, lui atténue les sensations, lui vrille les tympans, lui écrase la poitrine, lui brûle chaque parcelle de son être... Un manque qu'Elle ressent jusqu'à la moelle, qui la perturbe, lui fait perdre l'équilibre, la fait douter de tout. Un manque qu'Elle s'efforce d'ignorer. Un manque qu'Elle fait disparaître le temps d'une chanson. Elle s'occupe l'esprit de n'importe quelle manière, du moment que ça l'empêche de penser, de ressasser ses idées noires, qui sont là, dans un coin de son cerveau, prêtes à venir la tourmenter au moindre signe de relâche. Elle se cache derrière un masque, et se persuade qu'Elle est heureuse, qu'Elle va bien, que tout est pour le mieux. Mais parfois le Pessimiste revient à la charge, éloigne l'Optimiste, et les questions reviennent, toujours plus tenaces, plus blessantes, plus déchirantes. Et le manque avec. Ce manque qu'Elle redoute, qu'Elle fuit, qu'Elle n'arrive pas à combler. Ce manque, Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est, d'où il vient. Et Elle ne veut pas le savoir. Car Elle a peur. Peur de se rendre compte qu'au fond, Elle n'est Elle-même qu'une illusion, créée par son cerveau perfide. Peur de se découvrir une perception aiguë de ce monde pourri jusqu'aux tréfonds de la Terre. De ce monde régit par l'argent, l'hypocrisie, par une humanité souillée jusqu'à l'âme, qui n'a plus de respect pour rien, et qui exploite la nature qui lui a donné vie. Peur de ne pouvoir garder l'innocence propre à l'être humain de base. Peur d'être à nouveau rejetée. Peur d'Être.

Alors Elle cherche désespérément à quitter les émotions étrangères qui l'assaillent lors de ses moments de faiblesse. Elle cache son cœur sous des murailles de glace, de pierre et de piques, cache la clé de ses sentiments dans une boite perdue dans les tréfonds de sa méfiance. Alors qu'en vrai, Elle cherche juste quelqu'un qui lui permettrait de le faire brûler, ce cœur, de la faire devenir ce qu'Elle est vraiment, d'embraser la flamme de la passion qu'Elle ne sait quand Elle l'a retrouvée éteinte. Elle recherche juste une personne qui, en un regard, en un mot, en un sourire, fasse disparaître les questions, le manque, la peur, les masques... Et des fois, le soir, quand Elle souffre trop, que sa poitrine est sur le point d'imploser, Elle espère. Elle écrit ses espoirs. Pour les oublier le lendemain, pour perdre la feuille remplie de rêves le lendemain, pour retourner à sa vie triste et monotone le lendemain. Juste afin de se sentir vraiment libre le temps d'une soirée. Être Elle, sans artifice. Et Elle pleure. Avant de se laisser envahir par le sommeil et de repartir se bercer de tendres et belles illusions, pour recommencer à coller un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et cacher sa souffrance par un pessimisme enrobé de cynisme et de plus ou moins de poésie ou la cacher sous des mots sans réelle signification, puisque vide de sentiments. Car la vie est un cercle vicieux duquel il n'existe qu'un moyen d'en sortir : mourir naturellement. Puisque même fuir ne change rien, changer de nom, de pays, de nationalité, tout, ne change rien à ce qu'on est. Alors, en attendant que son heure vienne, Elle sait qu'Elle se sera libérée, au moins quelques soirs, seule dans sa chambre, avec comme complice de sa libération, un crayon et une feuille volante.

\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/\0/

Voilà voilà, petit texte pondu un soir de déprime, mais ce n'est pas du vécu ! Les vacances et l'inactivité ne me vont vraiment pas... J'ai droit à un petit commentaire sinon ?


End file.
